This invention relates to a method of establishing a session between terminals utilizing a network which allows resources of remote terminals to be utilized, a remote terminal and a recording medium.
With recent popularization of internet, the internet connection function has been installed as a standard on an OS for a workstation and a PC (personal computer) such as OS/2 of IBM and Windows of Microsoft. On the other hand, the protocol which consumers and small scale users utilize in connecting to the internet is a terminal type dial up called PPP in which a terminal can not be connected to the internet unless a phone call is made from the terminal to the connection point of a network provider.
It is therefore necessary for a terminal to which a session is established to stay in a state in which it is connected to the network in order to establish a session from a terminal connected to the internet to another terminal via the internet. In other words, only the terminal placed in front of a user can dynamically connect to or disconnect from the network on demand and, for example, a resource of a PC system placed in home can not be utilized from a terminal which a consumer carries along as a mobile unit.
In view of recent popularization of PCs and an environment in which each person fully makes use of a plurality of mobile and desk top systems, it is considered that a demand of using resources of a remote desk top system from a mobile system is going to increase. As an alternative of the above, it could be conceivable to have a remote system stay always in connection to the network through a leased line or to call a modem of the remote terminal from a modem of the mobile terminal. However, the former would result in an expensive fee to be paid to a network provider so that it fails to meet consumers requirement while, in the latter, the telephone fee to be paid to the network provider such as NTT (Nippon Telephone and Telegraph) depends on the distance so that a long distance communication would invite an increase of a communication cost.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a method of establishing a session between terminals utilizing a network, a remote terminal, a local terminal and a recording medium which resolve the above described problems.